


One shot collection

by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints



Series: One Shot Compilation [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Angst, Asexual Peter Parker, Asexual pride, BAMF Peter Parker, Bullying, Child Abuse, Cyberbullying, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FUCK endgame, Family, Fluff, Freeform, Guilt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiverse, Mute Peter Parker, Neglect, No Sex, No Smut, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s Biological Child, Peter Sings, Physical Abuse, Powerful Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Starvation, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Torture, Verbal Abuse, because fuck that!, gen-z humor, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints/pseuds/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: A bunch of one shots. Each story pertaining to a different universe within the marvel multiverse.In chapter one, the guardians visit and Nebula makes a friend.





	1. Emotional jumper cables

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve begun to separate these into their own story but as a series of one shots.
> 
> \- This is going to consist primarily of one shots each story being a different universe within the multiverse.  
\- I don’t have an updating schedule.   
\- These one shots will be mostly unrelated, unless I specify otherwise.  
Also... Spider-Man is back in the mcu!!!!!  
From what Feige and Sony stated, Spider-Man will remain a part of the mcu while possibly jumping back and forth between the mcu and some of Sony’s movies. Either way Tom Holland is staying (at least partially) in the mcu!  
I’m so happy😂🙏🕷🖤🐲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians visit and Nebula makes a friend

“The Guardians are dropping by today,” Tony informed his team over breakfast. “I’m gonna upgrade some of their tech.”

“Really! Can I help?” Peter asked, peering around his stack of twenty pancakes - each fluffy disk thoroughly drenched in butter and syrup.

The billionaire hid his smile behind his coffee mug, warmth blooming within his chest at his son’s adorable expression. “Sure, bambino. I can always use your help in the lab.”

Peter didn’t just help Tony while they worked in the labs; he invented, designed, and built incredible things. The skinny teen was, in every way, a genius. It was also fun to watch Dum-E and Butterfingers follow Peter around, beeping happily because they saw him as their little brother.

“When are they coming?” Natasha asked, not looking up from her magazine. “It’ll be nice to speak to some other competent people,” she looked pointedly at Clint, “meaning Gamora and Nebula.”

“Hey,” Clint clutched his heart, feigning hurt, “it’s not my fault your usual right-hand woman is on her honeymoon. And for the record, I’m delightful.”

“You need to look up the definition of delightful. And Pepper deserves a break after dealing with Mr. genius over here.” Rhodey laughed.

“Me?” Now it was Tony’s turn to be offended.

“Yes, you.” He ruffled his nephew’s curls. “Spiderling is a delight.” The vigilante melted into the affectionate touch.

He shrugged. “Can’t argue with that.”

“Who cares about when they’re getting here.” Sam was digging in the fridge. “More importantly, who the hell ate my damn taco?” He held up an empty container with little bits of chicken and what looked like sour cream on the bottom. “Who eats someone’s lunch then leaves the stinking container?”

Bucky just smirked and continued to read the Sunday paper.

*********************

Five hours later, the Guardians of the galaxy arrived. Since it was late July and the Avengers resided in the Compound for the summer months, Quill was able to park the Milano in the field nearby. The previous visit they’d needed to park the spaceship on the top of the Avengers Tower.

“Hello, Mr. Ironman.” Mantis greeted happily. She waved with a wide smile. “Can I pet your puppy again?”

Tony nodded. “Sure.” Then proceeded to laugh as the spacewoman began cooing over Peter. “How’s it going, Quill, Gamora?”

“Everything is well.” Gamora shook his outstretched hand. “And how’s my favorite Peter?”

“Hey.” Quill huffed, as Drax bust up laughing.

“I’m good.” Peter hugged his friend tightly. “It’s good to see you, Miss Gamora.”

“You as well.” She placed a kiss on his forehead then walked off with Natasha.

“Hey, Mr. Rocket, Groot.”

“What’s up, Spider kid?” Despite the raccoon’s gruff voice, Rocket truly loved the teen. He was smart and great at making anything electronic. And he never treated Rocket like he was a pest or some monstrous creation.

“I am Groot!” The sentient tree - now fully grown - lifted Peter up and into a tight hug.

“It’s good to see you too, Groot.”

“I am Groot! I am Groot!”

Rocket moved into the living room where the others were converging. “Calm down, would ya.” He rolled his eyes fondly at his friend’s interactions. “Ya comin’, kid?” He asked when Peter didn’t follow.

“Yeah,” he started backing up to the entryway, “be there in a sec.”

The compound was incredibly extensive and was split into multiple sections. One part being the labs, the front of the building being left to Stark Industry related business. The Avenger’s portion was the largest and most guarded. It included a gym, Tony’s, Bruce’s, and Peter’s private labs, three common rooms, living quarters, a private garage, and a deep underground bunker.

Peter stood in the large entryway with a nervous and angry looking Nebula. “It’s your first time here and uh… it’s a little - this place can b-be intimidating.” He stuttered nervously.

The blue woman didn’t say anything. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her eyes darting from one thing to the next. She looked beyond uncomfortable, and Peter was going to fix that.

“My name is Peter.” He held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Nebula.”

“W-what?”

His smile didn’t waver. “It’s nice to meet you: your sister, Miss. Gamora told me a lot about you. Even how you two… ya know, defeated your dad and your crazy siblings. You’re really cool.” There was no fear or doubt.

“I-I…” Nebula’s mouth opened, but no coherent words came out.

Peter sensed her bewilderment and continued talking in hopes of making her more comfortable. “Anyway, we were just gonna talk and catch up,” he gestured over his shoulder with his thumb to the living room where laughter could be heard, “will you join us? I mean… you don’t have to if you don’t want to though. It’s totally fine if you don’t. I can stay here if you want… or not… whatever you-”

“I’ll come.” Her husky voice was strong yet apprehensive. But the glimmer of hope in her artificial eyes made Peter grin.

The rest of the evening was spent with casual conversation, light-hearted debates, and plenty of board games. For Drax, Rocket, and Groot, the prospect of board games was new. And with the super-soldiers’ vague awareness of modern times, teaching them some of the games was quite interesting.

Nebula remained beside Peter. In fact, she never let him out of her sight. A menacing glare was sent to any of the Guardians or Peter’s uncles who made fun of him. When they ate dinner, she sat beside him, even watching Tony’s facial cues to make sure Peter ate enough.

This protective feeling, this need to keep the small, skinny, and too-kind child safe, was so strong. The only other person Nebula would willingly lay her life on the line for was her sister. She hardly knew this little hero, yet she knew that he was definitely worth protecting.

As the night grew late and the clock struck twelve, Peter bid his friends and family good night. He got a hug from each uncle, a kiss on the cheek from his auntie Tasha, and a big bear hug from his dad.

“G’night, guys.” Peter yawned. “See ya tomorrow.” He turned to leave but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He could tell by the heartbeat and breathing pattern that it was Nebula. “Miss Nebula, you okay”

Once again, she looked conflicted. But Peter honestly couldn’t blame her. All of this - relaxing, playing, and just being with family and friends - was entirely new for her.

“I have emotional jumper cables if that might help.”

Her brows furrowed. “What are emotional jumper cables?”

In response, Peter hugged her.

Her entire body tensed at the unfamiliar touch. Usually, if someone got too close, she’d simply push them away. Maybe kill them depending upon her mood. But within seconds, her body relaxed, unconsciously leaning into the friendly gesture. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around the teen’s bony shoulders, trying her best to mimic his posture and stance.

She looked over her shoulder and addressed Tony, still remaining in the embrace. “I’m keeping him.” She lifted the unnaturally light teen and started walking towards the door, a confused and very tired spiderling in her arms.

“What are you- hey! That’s my Underoos. Mine!” Tony jumped up from his seat and chased after her, Gamora right behind him. Everyone else was laughing too hard to do anything. 


	2. Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds a reason to live. That reasons name is Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College and work are keeping me busy, but I had this idea and decided to throw something together. It’s not the best considering I only had an hour to write it but oh well.

Silence used to bother Tony.

The quiet darkness of his room only invited bad thoughts and sleepless nights. The ringing stillness of the penthouse was both suffocating and dismal, a perpetual reminder of his loneliness and self-destructive mind. The hush that fell over his lab only seemed to hinder his concentration.

So he drank to forget the dismal thoughts that always seemed to permeate his mind. Or blasted AC/DC in the lab to fill the empty space. Work, filled with chaotic noise, proved to be an excellent distraction. Allowing him to ignore his troubles and forget about his past.

That all changed when he adopted Peter.

It wasn’t a split-second decision, despite what others might say. The billionaire, despite his wealth and knowledge, didn’t feel he had a purpose. He couldn’t find a reason to keep going. The only reason he’d survived to the age of forty was because of his friend Rhodey’s diligence and Happy’s watchful eye. 

Peter was his reason, to not just survive, but to actually live.

Such a sweet, extraordinary child who had been through more than Tony or anyone Tony knew for that matter. After his parents died in a plane crash, he was orphaned at five-years-old. Then again, at six, when his aunt and uncle were murdered in front of him. He stopped talking after that.

He traveled from foster home to foster home, each one more violent than the next. The kid’s skinny body was covered in scars. All from people he should’ve been able to trust.

Tony was just grateful that he’d never been sexually abused. Not that physical and verbal abuse were any better. But they were both something he had grown up with and could - he hoped - help Peter with.

Despite the horrible conditions the boy had grown up with, the department of social services had him enrolled at Midtown school of science and technology. A costly STEM school that allowed only the best of the best to attend. They immediately noticed how intelligent Peter was and registered him for a scholarship. He passed the admittance test with a perfect score, earning himself a scholarship that allowed him to attend for free.

That’s how Tony found the kid.

Flipping through his Stark pad, Tony noticed a news article about a freshman in high school who won the science fair by creating an AI. A fourteen-year-old child invented, designed, and created a functioning AI that was equal to Friday’s intelligence and abilities.

He didn’t believe it. Neither did Rhodey, Bruce, or any of the other Avengers. So he drove down to the school to see for himself.

Happy grumbled quietly as he and his boss entered the building, unsure why he needed to accompany Tony to visit some high school. The little genius, Peter, was waiting in the office per Tony’s request. Needless to say, the sickly thin figure with deathly pale skin and tattered clothing was not what he’d been expecting. Happy even did a double-take.

But what drew the billionaire’s interest was the adorable honey brown curls and the skinny teen’s eyes. The deep brown irises held a wisdom that seemed far beyond their years. They were somber, tired, and worn. But when those hazel orbs met Tony’s, they held nothing but admiration and love.

The AI’s name was Karen.

Those same hazel eyes filled with tears of joy when the billionaire came to adopt him. It didn’t take long for Tony to come to a decision. There was no way he would let such a sweet innocent kid stay in the system where he was abused and would never be able to reach his full potential. He knew it wouldn’t be easy. Raising a child rarely ever was. But Tony Stark never backed away from a challenge.

After being moved to Avengers, Tower Bruce had insisted on giving Peter a thorough check-up to treat his wounds and make sure there were no hidden injuries. His last foster parents were indescribably cruel. Starving, threatening, and beating the teen until he was unconscious. Tony had to hide his tears when he found out that Peter had been with them for over three years.

Three of his ribs were cracked, and his left wrist was sprained. Lash marks - bright red and angry - were etched into his back. There were dozens of similar scars creating crisscross patterns across his entire back and narrow shoulders. Peter’s chest and stomach were a tapestry of black, blue, purple, and green. His arms and legs were also painted with marks. Ranging from burn marks - like someone dug a hot cigarette into his skin - all the way to slash marks - as if someone drew on his body with a knife.

Peter also had extreme hyper-metabolism. Something that wasn’t very helpful when you’re already being starved. He was very underweight and was suffering from exhaustion. But no medicine could slow his metabolism, and pumping the kid full of meds just to make him sleep was not a long term solution. They had to prove to Peter that he was safe and that he could trust them for him to start healing.

One of the many things Tony and Peter had in common was insomnia. It was brought on by PTSD and nightmares. Friday would alert Tony whenever Peter was in distress. And each time, Tony would stay with him, holding him tightly while reassuring him that he was safe and loved. The kid never screamed or cried out. Just cried silently. Tony held him even after he fell asleep.

The labs seemed to be Peter’s favorite place. It’s where his intellect was put to the test, and he could invent whatever came to mind. But it was really Tony’s presence that soothed his nerves. He was like a second shadow to the billionaire, following him around throughout the tower, even accompanying Tony to some business meetings. On good days, he’d sit so close to the man it looked as if they were fused together.

But on bad days, the days when Tony had to leave for a mission or a long-distance trip involving Stark industries where Peter had to stay behind; he would hole up in his room, not eating or sleeping, remaining hidden until the man returned.

If Tony was gone for more than a few days, his team would try to coax Peter out of his solitary confinement. It was slow going and hard work, but seeing Peter eat and smile was well worth it.

Getting Peter to eat proved to be another big issue. It wasn’t that he was picky or anything; he was just so used to going without meals or being punished for eating that he never acknowledged his hunger. Peter barely ate even after Tony assured him that he could sit with the team - his family - and eat as much as he wanted whenever he wanted. The kid was scarily thin, and with his hyper-metabolism, making sure he maintained a somewhat healthy weight would always be challenging. But they were making progress nonetheless.

It took many months, but Peter eventually grew accustomed to the other Avengers. Their odd behaviors and unique personalities didn’t bother him. Occasionally, he spoke to them in sign or sat near them in the living room. Those simple gestures were always the highlight of everyone’s day. Physical contact was something they still needed to work on, but they’d get there.

The best day of Tony’s life, hands down, was when Peter spoke to him.

Peter had had a nightmare and clung to Tony so tightly that the mechanic’s shirt started to rip. After twenty minutes, Peter’s breathing slowed back down to a normal rate. His grip on Tony’s shirt loosened but wasn’t entirely relinquished.

He looked up at Tony - doe eyes glistening with unshed tears - and spoke, in nothing above a whisper, “Dad, I love you.”

Now, it was Tony’s turn to cry. Tears ran down his cheeks as he pulled his son closer, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I love you so much, bambino. You’re my one and only and the best thing to ever happen to me.”

The two fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. They mean the world to me. I love to hear what you guys think.


	3. the baby avenger and his protective family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is being bullied. That doesn’t sit well with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something cute and fluffy to start of the new year. Happy new year everyone! 
> 
> I’m working on the last chapter for Broken Hero and the next chapter for Monster in the walls. If you haven’t checked them out then it’d be super awesome if you did!

"Friday, lock down the Compound and alert the team! Code Green! Rendezvous in the lobby." Tony screamed frantically to the AI as the Hulk smashed his way out of the lab.

"The team has been notified," Friday responded, immediately beginning her creator's command.

The lights dimmed, and multiple reinforced barriers slid down from the ceiling to cover doors and block rooms containing sensitive data. The section of the Compound belonging to the Avengers was completely locked down within five minutes, while the front section dedicated to S.I and shield remained partially open. Allowing civilian workers to escape through the lobby while containing whatever anomaly or threat. 

Rhodey jogged up to the billionaire as soon as he appeared in the lobby. "The workers are evacuating, they're gathering out front." He paused before asking, "what happened?"

The billionaire took a deep breath. "I was talking to Bruce, he got angry, and he hulked out."

"The team is here, but I don't know how we're gonna calm Banner down."

"I'm not sure. We cou-"

"Stark!" 

Both men turned to see a panicking Black Widow. Natasha never, ever panicked.

"Peter isn't with us. Where's Peter?" She grabbed Tony's shoulders and spun him around, so they were face to face. He was surprised to see tears brimming in her eyes. "We were in the gym, training, after a while, he went up to his room. But I- I couldn't find him on my way here. I thought he was with you."

Tony's heart pounded in his ears. He could not lose Peter; that precious sweet boy who was his reason to live. His son.

The Hulk was unpredictable, and there was no guarantee of being able to calm him in this enraged state. But Peter was smart. He knew how to respond to his spider-sense. 

Stealing himself, Tony addressed Friday. The lobby was now completely empty. "Fri, where's Peter?"

"Peter is currently on the lower common room floor. He is aware of the situation." The A.I seemed surprisingly lax despite the situation. The little spiderling was one of her favorite people, and her voice would take on an urgent tone if he was ever in danger.

"Where's Banner?" Steve asked, placing a reassuring hand on Tony's shaking shoulder.

"Dr. Banner is currently on the lower common room floor." Came the AI's response.

The heroes simultaneously cried, "what" and bolted back towards the avenger's floors.

"Tony Stark, override code nine, nine, eight, four." Tony choked out between panicked breaths. His chest constricting more and more the longer it took for the elevator to rise. 

"Override accepted." She paused before continuing. "Boss, I can assure you that Peter is in no danger."

"How could- no tha-"

"Tones." Rhodey gripped his friend's shoulders in an attempt to ground him. "I need you to take a deep breath for me, 'kay." He took a deep breath for Tony to mimic. He smiled when Tony's chest rose and fell evenly. "Good. Good job, man. One more time."

Not a minute later, and the elevator doors opened with a quiet _ping_, and the Avengers came pouring out, weapons ready, willing to fight to the death for their baby spider.

But when they turned the corner into the main living room, they didn't see two of the most powerful mutants in the universe fighting. Instead, the Hulk was sat on the floor, criss-cross applesauce while Peter - who was crouched on the wall - was showing him how to weave.

"What the-" Clint's jaw dropped.

Bucky looked from Natasha to Tony than to the rest of his teammates. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

The skinny teen looked up from his webbing and smiled. "Oh, hi, dad! Aunt Tasha!" He waved happily. "Hi, uncle Rhodey, uncle Steve, uncle Clint, uncle Sam, and uncle Bucky." The teen smacked the Hulk's arm when he didn't greet the rest of his family. "Don't be rude, Big Green."

"Hmph." The Hulk grumbled, not bothering to look up from his lab where his own weaving creation sat. "What now, baby Avenger?" He asked calmly, looking up at Peter with so much curiosity.

"Just take that strand and- yeah like that. Then put that one there." Peter slowly explained how to continue the web blanket, and the Hulk listened intently.

"You're really good at that." Steve gestured to the intricate design wrapped around Peter's long fingers. The heroes sat on the wrap-around couch to watch the teen work.

"Thanks." Peter blushed at the praise. "Part of being a spider, I guess."

They all sat quietly for a while; Peter and the Hulk continuing their crafts while the others were just trying to fully process the situation. Honestly, though, none of them were surprised. Peter was the kindest, most adorable person they knew. Of course, the Hulk would love him too.

"Wait." Natasha looked at Tony. "What upset Bruce to begin with? You two were talking and…" she trailed off, waiting for the mechanic to finish.

He smiled fondly at his son. "I just found out that someone has been bullying Peter."

"Who told you that?" Peter's voice cracked.

"I'm not telling you anything except that his name is Happy." The teen rolled his eyes. "And you, young man, why have you never said anything? Don't think we aren't going to talk more about this later."

"Oh shit." Bucky glanced at Steve, who was holstering a gun and grabbing his shield.

"Dad, it's not a big deal. I can handle it. Besides- uh, uncle Steve? Where are you going? And why do you need your shield?"

"What's the kid's name?" Steve asked Tony, the fire in his eyes matched the rest of his teammates. Each one enraged that their kid was getting bullied.

"Flash." Tony sat back and smirked. "Want the address, or would you rather scope things out yourself?"

"Just the name. I'll take care of the rest."

"I'm coming too." Natasha pulled a knife from somewhere on her person.

Clint jumped up. "Me too."

One by one, they all voiced their agreement, much to Peter's discord.

"Guys, please. I really appreciate it. Seriously, I do, but you can't kill Flash." Peter tugged on his dad's - metal-clad - arm. "Come on, dad."

Tony ruffled his son's hair before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'd do anything for you, bud. We all would." He chuckled at his son's cute smile. "But don't worry. We won't hurt Flash. Just you know... scare him so bad he pisses himself."

"Dad!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me all your kudos and comments:) I love to hear what you guys think and the validation that my writing is somewhat decent (isn’t as horrible as I think it is) is so amazing.


	4. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s been through a lot so he sometimes experiences nightmares. Something every avenger is familiar with. So what’s Peter going to do when he sees his dad in distress? Find a way to help of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I wanted to post something cute for Valentine’s Day.
> 
> I hope you guys like it and have a nice holiday!

“Mini-Boss, it appears Boss is having a nightmare.” Friday alerted the teen, rousing him from his light sleep. ‘Initiating’ _Sleep? I don’t know about sleep...it’s summertime.’ ‘You ain’t go to bed?’ ‘Oh, she caught me.’_ protocol.

“Okay. Thanks, Friday.” Peter responded gratefully as he hopped out of bed, and hastily slipped a sweater on. He didn’t care that it was 4:00 in the morning. “Lab or his room?”

“Boss is currently in his personal lab.” The AI opened the elevator doors, and Peter stepped in. She continued, sounding mildly annoyed, and it made Peter laugh. “I informed him of the time and reminded him that he promised to go to bed once you returned from patrol, but he did not listen.”

“Dad is pretty stubborn.”

Tony wasn’t the only one who could edit the AI’s database, so Peter put at least eight protocols in place to help - and occasionally force - his dad to make better choices. They all fell under the_ ‘How do you know what’s good for me?’ ‘That’s my opinion!’_ protocol.

The elevator doors opened after descending two floors. Peter’s thin and agile body darted out and past the dozen or so labs before reaching the one, Friday directed him to. He punched in the entry code - that only he and his dad knew - and the bomb-proof doors slid open with a whoosh.

“Dad?” Peter called hesitantly. He’d helped his dad through dozens of nightmares before - not that the billionaire was actually aware of that since he was always asleep - but he always called out in case Tony had woken up before Peter had reached him.

Peering around the corner, he spotted Tony, passed out on the couch, his expression pinched as if he were in pain. With featherlight footsteps, Peter approached the distressed man. He didn’t want to startle his dad and cause him any more stress.

Silently, he sat down criss-cross applesauce on the hard concrete floor next to the couch, his shoulder in-line with Tony’s head. With practiced ease, he began running his fingers through Tony’s hair. His long, thin fingers gently massaging Tony’s scalp.

And just like Peter did, the mechanic leaned into the touch. His whimpering ceasing.

Peter smiled to himself before taking a deep breath and beginning to sing.

**Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark**

**Emerging from the gentle grip of night’s unfolding arms**

**Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?**

**The subtle grace of gravity, the heavyweight of stone**

**You don’t see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear**

**It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier**

**All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas**

**The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe**

The young teen’s voice could move mountains and level forests. The strength of his voice and wide vocal range could’ve amazed anyone and everyone. But no one had ever heard him sing - save for Friday or Karen. Peter had always been shy and never liked to be in the limelight.

It was only by chance he found that his singing helped Tony relax. It was the second time Friday had notified him that Tony had passed out in his lab after refusing to go to bed. Peter had gone down to check on him and was quietly humming to himself when he noticed how Tony reacted to the melody.

**I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact**

**So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass**

**I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky**

**So you can see your beauty every moment that you rise**

By the time he had finished singing, Tony was sleeping peacefully. Peter’s presence and soothing voice scared off the nightmarish memory that had been tormenting the billionaire.

“When do you think he’ll find out?” Peter quietly asked the AI. “Do you think he’ll be mad?”

“I cannot give a definitive date as to when Boss will find out who has been helping him through the nightmares. But he won’t be angry. I think he will be very proud.”

Peter smiled, his dad’s heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called You are the Moon by the Hush sound. It’s a beautiful song and I highly recommend it:)


End file.
